


Bang Bang

by onaglorik



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Amputation, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Rating: NC17, Slash, Torture, Vampires, Violence, Vivisection, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 22:29:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3626667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onaglorik/pseuds/onaglorik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>WTF Mystrade 2015</p>
    </blockquote>





	Bang Bang

**Author's Note:**

> WTF Mystrade 2015


End file.
